


客房服务

by Cecelia2046



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecelia2046/pseuds/Cecelia2046
Summary: 授权翻译旧文存档。战争中不要说谁是无辜者。





	客房服务

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room Serviced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192415) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



她的套头外衣和牛仔裤堆在靠近门廊的地板上。她哆嗦着，手指因为寒冷而笨拙麻木，试了三次之后，终于把牛仔裤扣子扣上。她把外衣套过头，从地板上抓起胸罩和内裤，把它们团成一团塞进了裤子后兜里。她到家之后会把所有这些都扔掉。操，她的鞋呢？

“床下面。”他拖长了声音说，深深吸了一口烟，后仰着试图把一个烟圈从另一个烟圈中间喷过去。

她坐到床上，系好鞋带，向门口走去。

“一顿好操，Granger。”

她转身，眨了两次眼想要聚焦，然后意识到因为烟雾和阴影，她无法看清他。狭小，阴暗，床被推到一个角落，一盏灯被螺丝钉固定在了床头柜上，这是那种无处可去或者绝望地想上床的人才会待的房间。窗外，“日租时租”的霓虹灯标志闪烁。

他靠着床头板躺着，他的身体部分挡住了有人刻在床头板上的“FUCK”，肩胛骨靠在“F”和“K”之间。他眼睛闭着，双手扣在脑后，烟叼在嘴角，在这个闻起来像霉菌、做爱和香烟的麻瓜旅馆房间里，在破破烂烂的床单中，奇怪的完美。她不想仔细思量，她也是，可能正完美地扮演着她的角色；那个女人，仍然因为高潮而脸红着，等不及要穿上衣服或者洗个澡。

“就这一次，Malfoy。”没有等待回答，她离开了房间。

刚走出三步，她就听见了门锁的咔哒声。

————————————————————————————————————————————

两周后他们甚至没等到进门。在她摸索房间钥匙时，他把手滑到了她的裙子下面，意识到她没有穿内裤时，他惊讶的喘息灼烫着她的脖子。她把头靠在门上，把腿分得尽可能的开，开始前后移动臀部，在他的手操她的时候也操着他的手。她高潮的那一刻，他把钥匙从她紧握的拳头中撬了出来，喃喃着“操操操”。门打开时，她多多少少是倒进了房间，他紧跟着她。他用脚跟把门摔上，就在那里要了她。

他趴在她上面，双手仍然抓着她的屁股，磨损的地毯蹭着她的脸颊，这时她注意到有人给“FUCK”加了个感叹号。

—————————————————————————————————————————————

一周后：

“脱衣服。”她尖叫，不关心自己听上去多么粗鲁。她已经在那张破烂的床上躺了超过一个小时，抓住又松开满手的床单。

她要了一个不同的房间，一个更好的房间。这个和之前的完全一样，除了床头板上刻的是大大的“SHIT”。她猜在这种地方，一个稍微不那么冒犯的脏词就代表了更高的级别。

他刚刚抽了一根烟；她隔着整个房间都能闻到烟味。他脱掉一只光滑的拖鞋，然后停下。“为什么，Granger？”

她把双手放在毯子上，擦掉上面的汗水，试图蒙混过关。“什么意思？”

他向她摇头，微笑，就像在说，我们都知道你没那么蠢。

“你关心这个干嘛？你到了。是不是？我也到了。就这样。”

“就算我好奇吧。”他温和地说，把脚重新滑进拖鞋。

他把手伸进外套口袋，拿出一包烟和一只打火机。他从烟盒里晃出了一根烟，动作流畅，优雅，轻松，就像他操的时候。他把它放进嘴里。

在他点燃它之前，她平淡地说，“当你和我上床，我能高潮。然后我就能好好睡一晚。满意了？”

他把烟和打火机放回衬衫口袋。“你和Weasley做不行吗？”

她摇头。“就是没有用。”她承认。

“而你觉得我有用？”他沉思地说。

两个小时之后，他的精液充满了她的内裤，她简洁地点头告别。

“睡个好觉，Granger。”他隔着烟雾对她说。

——————————————————————————————————————————

三天后：

“他不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“你没到。”

“我呻吟。弓起我的腰。再次呻吟。说几句‘哦Ron。’”

“他就信了？一直知道Weasley迟钝得很。但有那么蠢？”

“闭嘴。他在床上很棒。只不过是因为这场战争。”

“所以为什么你不自己来？”

“嗯，我有。有时候。不过没什么用。不像你。”

“下次我要你给我看。”

“看什么？”

“给我看你怎么自己来。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

她等着他背叛她。

做个斯莱特林。

但他没有。他对她没什么不同，除了她肩膀上古怪的手。当她累得睫毛都在痛时出现的那杯茶。有时候，当Tonks绊了一下，或者Moody吼叫“时刻警惕”，如果他们目光相遇，他会扬起一边眉毛，无声地邀请她分享他的娱乐。

一天，他们几个站在格里莫广场12号的厨房里，在飞路去苏格兰之前抓紧时间吞一杯咖啡，他把她麻瓜T恤的制造商标签掖到了领子里面。她转身背对所有人，把杯子放进水槽里，这样就没人能看见她乳尖变硬了。

——————————————————————————————————————————

五周后。

她要了一个在不同楼层的更好的房间。离霓虹灯标志更远的房间。

她到达时，他已经在那儿了。抽着烟。他背靠着床头板，肩膀上方有一个“C”和一个“T”。

“你什么时候回来的？”她问，同时轻巧地六下就脱掉了衣服。她没费劲穿胸罩和内裤。他在床头板上把烟摁灭，把烟头扔向床头柜的方向。这儿就是那种地方。

“三个小时以前。”

她爬到床的中间，缩进他双腿组成的V字之间，就要把他的阴茎放进嘴里，这时他把手放到她肩上阻止了她。

“坐起来。”他命令道。他手指滑过她的肋骨，轻柔地描摹她的锁骨。“你又瘦了。你看起来像地狱一样糟。”

“我知道我看上去像地狱，”她厉声说，“你不在的时候，Blaise在米兰下火车时被杀了。”

“我知道Blaise的事，非常感谢。你以为是谁不得不去通知他家人的？”他咆哮。他开始捏她的胸部。她的经期要到了，胸部敏感而肿胀，是他喜欢的样子。“很好，Granger。你有多么好的胸。”他温柔地说。他让湿润的舌头在她耳朵里旋转，咬她的耳垂直到她呻吟出声，他停了一秒，然后轻声说，“别把那些破事儿带到这儿来。别。”

他继续用舌头湿润她的耳朵和脖子，更重地捏她的乳头。她向他弓起身，她的身体走在痛苦和欢乐的界线上，她诅咒着也祝福着它。

“你想让我为你自慰吗？就像你要求过的那样？”

“哦，宝贝。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

两周后：

他们又回到了那个下贱的房间。

“我最恨这个房间。”

“那又有什么关系？我们在这儿做的只不过是操。想想那个可怜的杂种，一个一个房间地朝床头板发泄他的沮丧。”

“我不会想见到他的。他一定是个孤独的，苦涩的人。”

“哦，这我可不确定。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

在一个寒冷的春夜，他们袭击了Malfoy庄园。魔杖坚定的一挥，施出了覆盖几英里的无声无息，他们存在的唯一证据就是被碾压的黄水仙的香味，他们在Draco家后方的田野上行进，这香味一直跟随在他们身后。

那天凌晨三点半，Draco抱着一直抽泣的Harry，他不停地喃喃，“对不起，真的对不起。”火光一个房间又一个房间地吞噬了Malfoy庄园，映出了他们跪在玫瑰园里的身影，Harry乞求原谅，Narcissa Malfoy的白玫瑰变成黑色灰烬。

第二天下午，Hermione敲着Draco房间的门。他还没换掉被灰尘染黑的衣服。烟灰缸满得溢了出来；烟头在床边地板上掉成了随意的几堆。他一定是不停抽了几个小时。

她走进来，锁上门，打开窗子，他没有抬眼看她一下。她把香烟从他嘴里抽出来，在她鞋底上摁灭时他也没有反应。她躺在他身边，紧紧拥抱他时，他没有说一句话。他的头发闻上去像陈旧的烟。

“睡吧。”她说。

“我只是高兴杀了他的不是我。”他的嗓音因为抽烟而粗哑。

“睡吧。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Ron说我看上去像女同性恋。他说有个头发比他还短的女朋友很诡异。”

“我喜欢。你为什么剪头发？”他的指尖在她的头皮上前前后后地划着。

“自我毁灭的行为，我猜。”

“就像你还需要更多证据来证明Weasley是个白痴一样。很性感，Granger。现在我能看见你的嘴了。以前的头发他妈的让我心烦。而且你有一张可爱的嘴。现在把那张可爱的嘴放在……是的……就是这样。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“你贿赂经理了？还是对床头板施魔法了？”

“差不多。他可能不知道还能写什么了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“你为什么和他一起就到不了？我一把舌头放到你阴蒂上你就开始尖叫。”他在她身上伸展开，他的躯体压着她的背，他的手盖住她的手，他的胳膊压在她胳膊上，他的腿在她的腿上；他的阴茎刚刚开始变软，几乎要掉出她的身体。“发现性感的小猫潜伏在一本正经的书虫外表下，没什么比这更让人惊讶了。完全把我勾起来了，我告诉你。”

她大笑。感觉很奇怪。“有没有听过麻瓜的说法，‘静水流深？’”然后她扭动着屁股把他推了出去。

他用一只手肘撑起自己，轻轻拍了她的屁股一下。“不你没有，我淘气的格兰芬多。那只是第一轮，”然后他再次进入了她，“所以，说吧。别告诉我你没想过这个。你总是在想。”

她把自己推向他，感觉到他又开始坚硬。

“我不知道。我想是因为我害怕有那么一天他不会再回来。或者更坏。我会亲眼看到有人袭击他却无法及时阻止。”

他哆嗦了一下，退了出去，然后从她身上爬了下去，他下床时弹簧床垫吱吱地响。她转身的时候，他已经穿上了裤子和衬衫，把其他东西卷在了胳膊下面。“你出轨了，你男朋友要是知道你和谁出轨，肯定会连着一个月呕吐青蛙。”然后他幻影移形。

去了某个地方。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

接下来的三个星期，他礼貌得过分；他与她讨论作战计划，哪种咒语在战斗中更有效率，哪种魔药更值得花时间和精力；当他认为她的主意好时就称赞她，认为她的主意糟时就说她全是废话。他不碰她。他不回到旅馆来。他不找她回到旅馆来。他是个完美的绅士；她的祖母会认可的。

她每晚睡不够三个小时。

她组织了一次成功的对McNair房子的突袭；她陪着Ron完成了让巨人转变立场对抗伏地魔的任务；她有个晚上喝了一整瓶葡萄酒，然后吐了三天。

在第22天，她坐在周五早上的战争例会房间里。谈话在她周围旋转。她伸手拿茶杯，看着自己的手慢动作颤抖。茶泼出了杯缘，打湿了她的大腿。在她没反应过来时，杯子跌到桌子上摔碎了，而她能说的只是一遍又一遍的，“我太累了，我太累了。”

一只手臂抱住了她，扶她站了起来。“继续，Ron，我把她带到楼上去。她需要小睡一会儿。”

那只手臂收紧了，带着她走向楼上她的房间。她发狂地念叨，“求你，Draco，求你。求你。”他只是不断地对她耳语，“嘘。”

“哪张床是你的？”他关门时问。

她没有回答，而是用仍然因为泼出来的茶而湿着的手握上了他的裆部。

“操，Hermione。”他低语，扔了一个无声咒。他们站在那里，手伸进彼此的裤子，把对方带上高潮，直到Hermione解脱地断续地抽泣起来。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

在一度干净的床头板上，深深的愤怒的沟槽组成了一个词：绝望。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

他咬她的肩膀。

用力。

“一个字都别他妈说。”然后他等待她抗议。她什么都没说，只是把肩膀推回了他嘴边。他吮吸轻咬着她身体的每个角落，每个印记都伴随着一个词：美丽的，我的，操，贱人，可爱的，婊子。有些词他重复一遍又一遍，有些他只说一次。然后他把她翻过来，用舌头擦过她的股沟，问她Ron有没有对她做过这个。当她喘息着说出一句“没有，”他叹息了一声“好，”然后开始用舌头操她的屁股，把她打开，拇指绕着她的阴蒂转圈，把她带上高潮直到她以为自己要疯了。

当她伸手够内裤时，他用咒语去掉了所有印记。

“你为什么这么做？”她问。

“这是原则。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

他们两个小时前就应该回来了。Hermione和Remus飞进来的时候，Bill和Charlie正把飞天扫帚收起来。一次三路进攻，用来掩护真正的任务——把Harry送到圣芒戈的新址，躲开食死徒的注意。在上次战斗中，Harry受了重伤，他需要的治疗远远超出Hermione和Ginny的能力。Ron和Draco计划了整件事，所以它几乎是完美的，但那毫无意义。问问Blaise的家人吧。所有人都回来了，除了Ron，Draco和Neville。Molly为所有人做了热巧克力。因为尽管这一夜很暖，所有人的手都冰冷。因为恐惧。

在第四次用脚步声激起走廊里的肖像尖叫之后，Remus安静地请求Hermione换到客厅去。她在那儿也可以不安地走来走去。

第一百次拿起马克杯，她毫无理由地把它抓在手里。可可已经凉了，但它给了她理由停止狂乱的踱步。

她就要第一百零一次放下杯子，这时前门被摔上了，肖像们又开始尖叫。Ron的声音穿过客厅敞开的门。“闭嘴！你他妈闭嘴！”

Hermione听到很多只脚的脚步声和很多人挣扎着盖上肖像的声音。她没有动，也没有呼吸，她的脚在壁炉前的地上扎根，她的肺冻结成冰。Ron独自走进了房间。

“发生了什么？你去哪儿了？我们都担心疯了。”她吼叫，在话语溢出嘴的同时也明白她没有权利这么生气；但她也知道他会理解的。

他瘫倒在沙发上。他的一只靴子丢了。

“Harry平安到了吗？”他问。Hermione简洁地点头，他盯着没有生火的壁炉，不再能直视她的眼睛。“我们人太少了。不确定他们知不知道我们的行动。可能他们不知道。我们计算错误。”他用单调的声音解释。

Remus走进房间，他抓着两个倒满了火焰威士忌的高脚杯。他坐到Ron身边，把一只杯子向Ron的方向递过去。“给，Ron。喝光，”他命令道，“我确定除了你妈妈在灶上加热的可可之外你还需要别的。”

Ron抓过了高脚杯，但没有喝。Remus也没有喝。泪水滑下Ron的脸颊。

“我试过了Hermione，我真的试过了。”Ron用他“我不能哭”的声音喃喃，“我必须坚强”的声音。

Hermione身体里有什么开始死去了。死。没有其他的词可以形容。她的心和肺开始虚脱，枯萎，太过皱缩和脆弱，无法移动。

“只有我们来哀悼他，我的意思是他，他，他的家……”然后Ron的声音渐渐变小，无法完成他的句子。

三件事同时发生了。Ron开始在Remus的怀里哭泣，Hermione用力太大把杯子握碎了，Draco走进房间，僵硬苍白的脸上有一道严重的烧伤。“这么说，他告诉你Neville的事了？”

————————————————————————————————————————————

Hermione一直等到所有人都睡着。她给了Ron安眠药水，这样她就能离开他的床而不吵醒他。他在她的臂弯里入睡，抓着她就像害怕自己永远无法再醒来。

Draco的烟头在阴影和黑暗中明亮地燃烧着。在她用魔杖锁上门，施了无声咒，走向他的床的时间里，他把烟捻灭了。另一张床仍然空着，混乱地堆着陈旧的床单，这是对Blaise无声的致敬，他在生命的最后一天没有费劲叠被。但是没有人，甚至Molly，能够承受把这些打扫干净，把他在这房子里最后留下的东西抹掉。

“不是这儿，Hermione，”Draco喃喃，他的手抚摸她的脸颊，“不是现在。”

“是的，这里。是的，现在。”她耳语，开始用手指试验性地划过他的乳头。

他双手抓住了她睡袍的边缘。

“不，”她摇头，把他的手拿到嘴边亲吻。它们闻起来和尝起来都像陈旧的魔法。“今晚让我来。”

当她已经用唇舌记住了他身体的每一部分，用嘴和性把他一次又一次带上高潮，她终于骑在他身上让自己获得了释放，一只手握着一边胸部，两根手指抚摸着阴蒂，他的臀部跟着她的节奏挺动。

“这是什么？”他擦掉了一边脸颊上的眼泪，然后是另一边。

“我以为是你。”

————————————————————————————————————————————

“床头板又是新的。总是换这些床头板一定花了管理层一笔财产。”

“也许。”

“我好奇他下次会写什么，你不好奇吗？”

“我想他已经写了所有想写的。”

“今年秋天来得早，是不是？”她哆嗦了一下，“想帮我在大英博物馆的保密区浏览一些古代文字吗？Dumbledore骗来了两张通行证。我在对纹身做研究，尝试搞清楚我们能不能去掉黑魔标记。我想有些食死徒一定后悔给自己印上那些被诅咒的印记。如果我们能打破伏地魔对他们的掌控，我们就能让他们转换立场。”

Draco耸肩，“当然，我跟你去。但我们先幻影移形回家吧。我需要洗个澡。我一点都不想用这里那个叫水管的东西。”他皱起鼻子。“我们闻着都像操过。”

Hermione脸红了，“我喜欢你在我身上留下的味道。”她低声说。

Draco就像感到痛苦一样身体僵硬，他的眼睛变暗了。他用优雅得几乎不可能的手握住她的肩膀，把她拉向他。“Hermione，Hermione。”他在吻与吻之间像歌唱那样一遍又一遍重复她的名字，解开她的大衣扣子。

—————————————————————————————————————————————

“我不认为你和Weasley在一起到不了与战争有什么关系。”Draco喘息着。

“哦真的吗。”Hermione尽她的可能用讽刺的声调说，鉴于她正舔着他的蛋。

他起身，从她的嘴边退开，把她翻了个身，覆在她身上。他用他的勃起磨蹭着她柔软的腹部，用他高潮前的精液和她剩下的口水湿润了它。

“不，我不认为。我认为是他。我认为他让你无聊。你可能恨我，你可能鄙视我，但我不会让你无聊。你喜欢吗，Hermione？告诉我是的。”他说，拇指在她腹部的湿润中沾湿了，用它玩弄着她的乳尖。

“你知道什么；你知道什么？”她问，这是他们两个能说出的最后的连贯的话，他们啃咬，舔舐，冲撞，在做过最残酷的性爱中尖叫彼此的名字。

Hermione躺在他身下，处于性交后的眩晕中，享受着高潮的光辉和刺痛。

“我知道当我这样看着你，”他安静地说，“太美了。”他吻住她嘴角时，她迎上了他的吻。

“我不恨你。我不鄙视你。”她在他的吻中轻声说。

—————————————————————————————————————————————

“有时候我能在你身上闻到他，Hermione。让我想打你。”

“抱歉。”

“你知道他配不上你，是不是？他最终会排斥你，多多少少地鄙视你。”

还有三个星期就圣诞节了。一系列格外残酷的袭击让凤凰社虚弱，但还是比食死徒们好多了。Dumbledore试探性地说过如果他们不再承受更多的人员损失，他们最后的进攻就在春天。

她挣扎着爬下床，开始穿衣服。“我不想谈这个。我得让你知道他每天都告诉我他拥有我是多么幸运。”

“当然他现在欣赏你的智慧，”他嗤之以鼻，“我们都是。没有你，我们都在几年前被杀掉埋葬了。但当这场战争结束，他会排斥它的。在你最好朋友的阴影下已经够糟了，”他嘲讽着，“但同时也在你妻子的阴影里……我能看见每次有人对他说‘所以你是那个娶了出色的Hermione Granger的幸运小伙子’时他都退缩一下。然后他会微笑着说‘是啊，’用他那种傻瓜一样的方式，但这会折磨他。而且我知道你，你会促使他发挥潜能。但他基本上很懒，所以他也会反感这个。他会和稍微有点笨的女人搞外遇，那种女人会倾听他的战争故事，为他喝彩，在他夸张的时候不会像你那样纠正他。你接下来的五十年都会继续假装高潮。你能搞定这些吗？”

她的膝盖开始不受控制地颤抖。她坐到床边，衣服穿到一半，头埋在手心里。

“我不知道。”她抽泣着。

他没有试图安慰她。

“我不是在说他不爱你。我甚至不是在说你不爱他。我只是在问。这就够了吗？”

她哭得更厉害了。

————————————————————————————————————————————

“Draco，看这个。这儿有些笔记，关于文身以及在有些仪式中，古埃及人真的相信有些记号能够传递邪恶。”

“抱歉。忙着。”

Hermione握住鹅毛笔的手收紧了，但她没有抬头。“你不忙。你正在抽烟，别往我这边弹烟灰。如果你在这些羊皮纸上留下了痕迹，大英博物馆会杀了我的。”

“抽烟是一种活动，Granger。所以。我。在。忙。”

她挪动身体，踢了他。狠狠地。“看看这个，请你，好吗？”

“噢，疼！贱人。”

“我没踢碎你的脚腕你已经很幸运了。把烟放下，看这个。”

他像往常那样没精打采，与其说他是把烟灭了，不如说他在用烟头爱抚他的烟灰缸。他把一只手放在客厅桌子上作为支撑，瞟了一眼走廊的方向，然后探身向前，装作研究手稿。他的嘴唇离她的嘴只有一只手宽，他的发梢掠过她的肩膀。她僵硬了。他疯了吗？他不能，也不会在这儿吻她。

他只是闻了闻她。他温柔的呼吸搔着她的锁骨。

“你闻起来像薄荷，Granger，”他低声道，“让我硬了。”

“牙膏，你个变态。”她低声回答。

“那为什么你的阴道尝起来也像薄荷？”

“别。”她用口型说。

他坐下，把羊皮纸拉到面前，研究了几分钟。

“没用，Granger。泥巴种的废话。”

Hermione把鹅毛笔扔到他脸上。“你怎么知道？”她问。用低得多的嗓音，她补充，“下次你想让我对你的老二做‘泥巴种’的破事，我会提醒你有狭隘偏见的屁股的。”

“这和有没有偏见没关系，”他厉声说，“看。这里和这里。”他用食指戳着羊皮纸。“别再抓稻草了。我们还是有可能找到些什么的，但这堆废物一点用都没有。”

她不情愿地看到他是对的，那张羊皮纸上没有一点值得花时间的东西。耶稣啊，这一切就没完了吗？她的双手开始颤抖，因为疲惫和，上帝啊，是恐惧吗？甚至她的手都感觉到了苍老。

“所以，我有狭隘偏见的屁股尝起来像什么？”

她大笑。

——————————————————————————————————————

随着战争越来越残酷，任务数量急剧增加，Hermione睡得越来越少。安眠药水没有用；酒精只会让她恶心。连和Draco上床都不再能改变什么。她会因为疲倦而在凌晨1点睡着，然后在凌晨4点醒来。

她会拖着步子走到厨房，给自己泡一杯茶。然后思考。思考击败伏地魔的方法：计划，花招，魔药，咒语，任何能一劳永逸结束这一切的东西。在他们全体死掉之前。

这样过了一周之后，Draco出现在了走廊上，他的黑色丝绸睡袍松垮地系在腰间，没有掩饰他也在消瘦的事实。他们都在掉秤，一盎司又一盎司。一包烟在他的胸袋里鼓了出来。他一直坚持到了最后。

“想要个伴儿吗？”

她点头，感激他没有训斥她，为了她起床，为了不睡觉，为了看上去像大病一场，因为有时她感觉她正慢慢死去。唯一让她活着的事就是和Draco Malfoy鬼混。

“水还热着。”她告诉他。

他给自己沏了杯茶，坐到了她对面。他沉默地抽烟。那支烟抽完之后，他伸手在桌子上握住了她的手。他们的手指交握在一起，他举起魔杖喃喃，“荧光熄灭。”

“你怎么知道我在下面？”

“魔法。”

她能在黑暗中听到他的微笑。

————————————————————————————————————————

一晚又一晚都是这样。不管她走去厨房的路上多么安静，不到五分钟他就会出现。有时他会问她在想什么，或者她问他，或者他们什么都不说。有时他们只是坐在那里，在黑暗中握着手，直到他难以理解地知道她足够困，可以回到床上了。他会问，“现在可以了吗？”她会起身推开椅子。他会陪着她走回她和Ron的房间，回到她的床上，他告别的方式是温柔地碰触她的眉。

有些晚上，不管牵手多久都无法压制心中的恶魔，他们会看着太阳升起来。Hermione会站在厨房窗前，Draco平贴着她的背，他的手臂环绕着她，他们手指交缠在一起。当黎明粉色的边缘出现在地平线上，他会紧紧抱住她，吻她的头发。“早上好，Hermione Granger。”他会这样轻声说，而她会想，“也许我能面对这一天。”

————————————————————————————————————————

圣诞节时，他送了她一只嵌银的梳子，那以前是他妈妈的。那是唯一一件他能从Malfoy庄园救出来的东西。

她给了他一个平淡无奇的挂坠盒，里面是她的一绺头发。

“你没刻字，”他轻柔地指责道，那时他在从前往后梳着她的头发。他们跪在床上，他在她身后，挂坠盒冰凉的镶银挂在他脖子上，悬在他们中间，霉菌和香烟的味道暂时消失了。Draco用巨大的冷杉树枝盖住了房间的墙壁和天花板。Hermione在松针中变出了彩灯和浆果。就像他们被一棵圣诞树吞进肚子里了一样。

“我不知道说什么。”

————————————————————————————————————————

“我租下了这个房间，六个月。”

“很好。”

————————————————————————————————————————

他们总是在楼梯上施入侵警示咒，这样如果谁下楼喝早茶，他们就会发现Hermione和Draco已经在喝茶了，Draco的手里还有一根刚点着的烟。

那天早上没什么不同。那是个站在那儿看日出的早晨。不是因为Hermione无法回去睡觉，而是因为她想感觉Draco的手臂环绕自己。

Remus拖着脚步走进厨房，他古老的浴袍用安全别针别在了一起。

“让我把水壶放炉子上，Remus。”Hermione想起身。

“别麻烦，Hermione，完全有能力自己干。我来泡茶好吗？”

他们点头，他点燃了炉子，装满水壶，坐到了桌边。Draco把烟盒推向他。

“谢谢，Draco。”带着终生吸烟者熟练的自如，他从烟盒里摇出了一支烟，放进嘴里，从浴袍袖子里抖出了魔杖点燃了它。“啊，”他吸了一口，吟诵道，“这可是极好的烟草。我得更频繁地在黎明起床。或者那会打扰你们？”他带着一丝讽刺补充道。

“根本不，Remus。你什么意思？”Hermione迷惑地问。

“哦，我认为你清楚明白我什么意思。”Remus平静地说。

Draco在椅子上挪动了一下，他们膝盖相触。

他们在不舒服的沉默中坐着，等待水烧开，Draco和Remus抽着烟，Hermione喝光她冷掉的茶渣。

水壶的鸣叫只是增加了房间里逐渐累积的紧张。Remus在厨房里到处摔摔打打，把茶叶罐砰的一声顿在流理台上。用力把茶壶放到桌子上，几滴水溅出了壶口。对他的茶杯也是一样。Hermione半心半意地期待着它碎掉。Remus给他们续了杯，给自己倒了一杯新茶，但当Draco试探地递给他另一支烟时，他摇头。

“不能习惯好东西，我的孩子。恐怕我的预算无法支撑这项花销。狼人的失业救济金低得惊人。”他暂停，然后继续，嗓音里有一种不像他的锋利。“然而，做一个狼人的确有它的好处，提醒你们。当然，在我身上是一种浪费，因为我不是个爱八卦的人，但你们知道我能闻出来谁在操谁吗？在一个人的身上闻到另一个人的费洛蒙。另一个古怪的小小的狼人知识。每个男人的精液闻起来都不一样。我实际上真的能分清。比如，Ron的和Draco的。”

Hermione不能看Remus；她也不能看Draco。

“别以为这他妈关你的事，Remus。”Draco咆哮，语调十分像15岁的Draco Malfoy。

尽管羞耻感如此之深，甚至她的脚趾都发红了，她还是探身向Draco的方向伸过手去，低声说，“不要。”他的手握住了她的。

现在很明显了，Remus一直在控制自己，因为他摸出了魔杖喊出了一个无声咒。然后他开始大吼。

“你他妈最好记住这关我的事。你以为我想要更多的伤亡吗，就因为你不能看好自己的老二？你以为我不想让Ron处在百分之百的状态上吗？他当然不会了如果他发现自己的女朋友在和你上床。我等了几个月让这件事自己结束，但既然你们两个看起来更想继续这场疯狂的出轨，我不得不出手制止了。”

Hermione从没见过Remus这么生气。他猛地从桌边站起，他的椅子倒在了地板上。他开始愤怒地在他们面前前前后后地走着，没拿烟的那只手用狂怒的手势强调着每个句子。

“你们两个都疯了吗？坦白说，Hermione，我期待你比其他任何人都理智。这场愚蠢的胡闹会毁了我们大家。不，杀掉我们大家。以防你们两个过去三年都瞎了或者傻了没注意到，Ron是我们最好的军师。如果他状态不好，我们还不如请伏地魔过来喝茶呢。我知道这是战争期间，人们会做他们通常不会做的事，但我很惊讶，震惊，Hermione，为了和Draco快速肮脏的性……所以我在请求你们，不，我告诉你们两个，停止这场鬼混，不管为了什么——”

“这不是鬼混。这不是愚蠢的胡闹。这不是迅速肮脏的性。”她喊。

她不再看Remus脸上震惊的表情，转向Draco，轻柔地重复，“这不是鬼混。这不是愚蠢的胡闹。这不是迅速肮脏的性。对不对？”

他脸红了，轮廓鲜明的脸颊肌肉绷紧，双眼彻底黑了下来，侵蚀了清亮的灰色。她无法自主地伸手过去，抚上他的下巴。他低头吻她的手，用下巴蹭着她手掌的曲线，低声说，“不是。”

“就这样，是不是？”

听到Remus的声音，她转身朝向他。

Hermione点头。

“Draco，我能不能单独和Hermione谈谈？”

Draco站起身，然后犹豫了，但她说，“没关系，回床上去吧。”他推开椅子，吻了她的头顶，然后把香烟扔到了Remus面前，离开了房间。

“操。”Remus喃喃，他扶起了自己的椅子，缩了进去，然后点燃了另一根烟。“你知道，Hermione，”Remus在深深吸烟的间歇开始了，“Draco和Sirius是表亲。我以前认为Draco更像个Malfoy而不是Black，但一段时间之前我改变了想法。他外表像他父亲，但内心里却是个Black。你也知道Sirius和我以前是恋人吧？”

“我们猜到了。”

“什么都瞒不过你们三个。Sirius身上有极端对立的特质。他可能是我见过最傲慢、让人无法容忍的混蛋。不幸的是，他也魅力无边；他发明了这个词。他能走进一个房间，三分钟后把所有人攥在他手掌心里。即使你不喜欢他，你也希望他喜欢你。你在他12年的地狱生活之后遇见的他。你无法想象他年轻时多么迷人。如此生机勃勃。他从不半途而废。而外表上的美丽？有时候我只是看着他就无法呼吸。过分慷慨了，他是上帝的领土上最自私的人，因为他无法理解不能像他一样慷慨的人。可以因为一件事怀恨多年。一旦他恨你，你就永不会被宽恕。但如果他觉得你还不错，就没有人能更忠诚了。智识上来讲，很少有人能与他匹敌，但他对人有种让人恼火的迟钝。看看Peter和保密人那件事。更坏的是他经常向人要求不可能的事，因为如果你向他要求不可能的事，他会做的。不问因由。”他深吸一口烟，“听上去像不像我们认识的另一个人？”

他没有等待回答。

“是的，我们的Draco Malfoy是个彻头彻尾的Black。有时候当我听到Draco抛出什么机智的名言，或者爆发着评论这样那样是个‘他妈的大白痴’，我不得不掐我自己一下。他听上去和Sirius一模一样。他们无精打采的姿态都是一样的。总是为了给人留下好的印象，因为再也没有另外两个男人能表现出更正确的姿态了。这是那种，‘我知道我性感的不得了，你想怎么样’的那种吊儿郎当的样子。”

“Remus，你为什么要告诉我这些？”Hermione平静地问。

“因为，我亲爱的，”他隔着桌子握住了她的手，“我理解，而我也可能是唯一一个会理解的人。”

“我爱Ron。”她坚持。

“是的，我并不怀疑。”

“有时候只有Draco能让我神志正常。”

“我理解，我告诉你了。我不能容忍。但我理解。”

“所以，”她把手从他手中挣开，平摊在桌子上，“我不能告诉他。”

她永远不会知道他本来的答案了，因为Ron蹒跚走进了厨房，在哈欠的间歇抱怨着，“你们两个天刚亮在这儿干什么？见鬼了，Hermione。现在是早上五点半。回床上来。”

“我同意，Hermione。现在太早了。你们两个再去睡几个钟头吧。我们面对着有趣的一天，用来计划灵巧的方式杀掉或重伤别人。”他把烟捻灭了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Hermione提前一小时到达了旅馆房间。她把所有的衣服都脱掉，召唤了一个温暖咒来抵抗早春的沁凉空气。她开始用魔杖写字。哪里都写。在墙上，地板上，窗玻璃上。用巨大的大写字母：

热情

挫败

敬畏

情欲

渴望

悲痛

愤怒

怜悯

恐惧

幸福

绝望

罪孽

耐心

尊重

赞美

欢乐

她正在往床头板上刻最后一个词的最后一个字母“E”，这时Draco幻影移形进了房间。

 

 

END


End file.
